


La Luna e la Seppia

by Almawardy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Crack, F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almawardy/pseuds/Almawardy
Summary: Altair e Lucy. Due adolescenti liceali. Lui ci prova, è intrigato ma vuole anche andare al sodo. Lei lo testa, un po' si diverte un po' si annoia. Lui non sa nemmeno quale sia il vero nome di Lei, ma si accontenta. Lei non ha ancora capito se Lui sia stupido o solo arrogante, ma lo coglie come una sfida. Una birra, un vento caldo e un tocco di malizia. La luna li osserva e ci sta.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaru/gifts).



La luna era vestita di rosa quella sera e le nuvole tozze e morbide che le facevano da spalla la rendevano simile a una granita al lampone.

Altair abbassò gli occhi sul profilo della compagna, pensando che il colore del lampone tornasse anche su quelle labbra sottili ma taglienti, assolutamente capaci di difendersi. Si sposavano bene con la tinta biondo pallido che ormai scopriva una ricrescita scura, mentre la piccola crocchia fermata sulla nuca dava la possibilità di apprezzare il collo sottile e la forma leggermente appuntita delle orecchie. Lui tornò a guardare di fronte a sé per evitare di perdere l’equilibrio; il muretto su cui stava camminando era abbastanza largo, ma non al punto da eccedere in spavalderia: un passo falso e si sarebbe fatto quasi due metri di caduta, anche se il rischio era accettabile, considerata la piacevole distrazione che aveva a fianco.

La ragazza strinse la birra da un quarto di litro fra le dita della mano, bagnandosi la gola, e un leggero venticello di fine estate le mosse le pieghe del vestito nero a fantasia arancione che le stringeva il corpo minuto in un abbraccio morbido. Altair tornò a guardarla, non potendo fare a meno di immaginarsi come quel vestito sarebbe stato più bello sfilarglielo. Lei gli sorrise, sapendo che la stava guardando, e Altair non mostrò nessun imbarazzo nel farsi scoprire. Fosse stato per lui, le avrebbe detto chiaramente cosa gli ispirava seduta stante, ma aveva imparato che la strategia del flirt aperto rimbalzava inefficace sulla pelle di quel diavolo vestito da angelo. 

– Simpatico il tuo amico. –

Disse lei, scuotendo la birra di cui era rimasto solo il vetro. Lei guardava verso l’alto e Altair verso il basso, così che i loro occhi si incontrassero attraverso una perfetta linea retta obliqua. Altair fece spallucce e strinse i pugni nelle tasche dei jeans, avendo consumato e gettato via la sua birra molto tempo prima di lei.

– È utile quando serve. –

Lei rimase a guardarlo, cercando di infilarsi sotto l’ombra del suo cappuccio che rendeva difficile capire se stesse sorridendo. Lui si guardava le scarpe, per nulla infastidito da quel silenzio.

– È la terza. – 

Disse lei richiamando l’attenzione della controparte. Altair si voltò, sul viso un velo di stupore e gli occhi ora incollati sul petto della ragazza.

– Serio? Avrei detto una seconda. – 

– Cioè? – 

L’espressione sul viso di lei gli fece immediatamente capire che qualcosa era andato storto nel loro ultimo scambio verbale. E sì, probabilmente aveva appena fatto una gaffe sulla grandezza del suo seno.

– Niente, scusa. – 

Altair nascose gli occhi sotto al cappuccio e tornò a guardarsi i piedi. Si sentiva stupido, ma non riuscì a nascondere un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

– È la terza uscita che facciamo insieme. – 

Continuò la ragazza, correggendo l’imperfezione dei suoi pensieri. L’uscita, certo, ovvio. Perché avrebbe dovuto fare un riferimento alla grandezza del suo seno con un commento bruciapelo ed estraneo ad ogni precedente argomentazione? 

– Mh mh. – 

Mugugnò Altair fingendo che fosse stato tutto chiaro fin dall’inizio.

Gli occhi della ragazza si fecero felini e inclinò il viso, lasciando che la frangetta le carezzasse la tempia.

– Che avevi capito? – 

Altair si voltò a guardarla, incapace di sfilarsi quel sorriso dalla faccia.

– Nulla. – 

Rispose senza pensare, come era abituato a fare. Le sopracciglia della bionda si incurvarono verso l’alto, rivelando tutta la soddisfazione per quella risposta con cui si era praticamente dato dell’idiota da solo. Per questo, Altair si affrettò a correggersi.

– Nulla di diverso, intendo. –

La bella gli sorrise, divertita da quel gioco di allusioni, e lasciò che risuonasse fra loro solo il rumore dei suoi sandali dal tacco modesto. Altair saltò giù dal muretto, atterrando a un metro da lei.

– Che programmi abbiamo? – 

Domandò il ragazzo accostandosi alla ragazza come un cane si accosta al padrone. Lei non lo guardò e rispose come una guida turistica che introduce il nuovo monumento a cui si va incontro.

– Mi riaccompagni a casa. –

Il piazzale in cui si immisero era vuoto, abitato solo da due gatti randagi che annusavano l’erba umida della rotonda al centro. Poche macchine in giro: il mercoledì sera dei lavoratori era fatto di pantofole, film in streaming interrotto a metà e spegnimento luci prima dello scatto della mezzanotte.

– Ma sono solo le dieci e mezzo. – 

Ribatté Altair sentendosi all’inizio di una festa bruscamente interrotta.

– E domani c’è scuola. – 

Aggiunse lei col tono paziente di chi si rivolge a un bambino di tre anni; oppure a una persona stupida.

– Un ultimo locale. – 

Propose il ragazzo allergico alla resa senza lotta. Lei lo guardò con la stessa espressione di una sfinge e fece no con la testa, scostando gentilmente la sua richiesta nel cestino. Altair scalciò mentalmente, troppo stregato per accettare così presto un rifiuto, ma anche troppo cauto per imporre la sua insistenza.

– Allora passeggiamo un altro po’? – 

Propose, sforzandosi di marcare col tono la presenza di un punto interrogativo alla fine della frase. Lei sembrò pensarci, o almeno finse bene, poi piegò le labbra all’ingiù e scostò anche quella proposta, servendosi solo di una smorfia mentre i suoi occhi chiari brillavano sotto la luce di un lampione. Il ragazzo si sentì castrato, proprio nel momento in cui cominciava ad avvertire il prurito della malizia.

– Devo svegliarmi presto domani. – 

Disse lei per giustificarsi, senza preoccuparsi troppo di risultare credibile. Altair allungò il passo superandola e cominciando a camminarle davanti procedendo all’indietro come un gambero. Lei lo guardò come un bambino guarda un delfino dietro il vetro di un aquario.

– Andiamo, ci sono tante cose che ancora possiamo fare. –

La ragazza guardò il cielo, chiedendo aiuto.

– Del tipo? – 

Altair interpretò quella domanda come un’occasione, e cercò di non sprecarla.

– Potrei mostrarti qualcosa di interessante. –

Un sopracciglio della ragazza si alzò, sospettoso quanto intrigato, e lasciò uscire dalle labbra una voce così morbida da sembrare avvolta in una nuvola.

– Mostrami. –

Altair si sentì pizzicare nei pantaloni, e il cuore gli batté più forte quando si accorse di avere concentrate su di sé tutte le attenzioni di quella bomboniera così difficile da scartare. Strizzò un occhio alla ragazza da sotto il cappuccio, liberando le mani e voltandosi per individuare al più presto gli strumenti con cui avrebbe potuto impressionarla: c’era una panchina, un muro di pietra, un palo della luce. Più che sufficiente per farsi ammirare e rendersi degno di un premio che prevedesse come minimo l’unione delle loro bocche.

Inspirò tutto l’ossigeno possibile nei polmoni e scattò: curvò la schiena, sciolse il bacino, tese i muscoli e corse. Come un proiettile silenzioso il suo piede destro si poggiò sul primo bordo della panchina, poi subito il sinistro sulla curvatura superiore dello schienale, e lì balzò avanti e danzò in aria con una capriola che tagliò l’aria fresca come un fendente. I suoi piedi atterrarono con un tonfo che servì solo a scandire il ritmo dello scatto successivo, direzione lampione.

Nell’aria si sentivano solo i polmoni del ragazzo che si espandevano nella cassa toracica risucchiando l’aria di cui il suo corpo aveva bisogno per quella performance. La sua mano si attaccò in corsa al palo, e il suo corpo si lanciò in aria subendo la forza centripeta che gli permise di roteare intorno all’asta con le ginocchia quasi al petto, contraendo gli addominali allenati per mantenersi teso e aggraziato. Riatterrò senza ancora preoccuparsi di lanciare un occhio alle reazioni della compagna; sapeva che se avesse incrociato adesso il suo sguardo avrebbe preferito tenergli gli occhi incollati addosso e immaginarsi come fosse il resto di quelle gambe coperte dal vestito. Ma il suo spettacolo non era ancora finito.

Con un unico movimento fluido continuò la sua corsa sull’asfalto, carburando come una vettura in quarta, pronto a concludere in bellezza su quella parete mattonata che aspettava solo di essere aggredita dalle sue scarpe. Alzò la gamba e poggiò tutto il peso del corpo sulla punta, liberando poi energia sufficiente per slanciarsi all’indietro e avvitarsi, capovolgendosi completamente e atterrando infine con entrambi i piedi a terra. Era fatta, e l’aveva fatta anche bene, se proprio doveva essere onesto.

Si fermò dov’era e si voltò subito verso la sua unica spettatrice, respirando col naso perché la bocca era troppo impegnata a tener su un sorriso fiero e soddisfatto. La grandezza di ciò che aveva appena fatto non poteva essere negata: c’era fisicità, forza, mascolinità, eleganza e fluidità. Avrebbe scaldato quegli occhi di ghiaccio che lo guardavano in modo fin troppo superficiale, e li avrebbe sciolti al calore del suo fascino.

Poi le aspettative si scontrarono con la realtà: la ragazza era lì in piedi ad alcuni metri di distanza che lo fissava atona, come chi ha appena finito di vedere un film di Lynch. Teneva la birra in mano, col gomito piegato a novanta gradi e i ciuffi della frangetta mossi da un leggero venticello che le accarezzavano le tempie. Sembrava tutto fuorché impressionata, ma ancora peggio era pensare che non avesse nulla da dire nemmeno in negativo. Altair era –a volte– in grado di incassare una critica, se onesta, ma il silenzio e l’indifferenza erano reazioni che lo facevano impazzire, risultandogli intollerabili.

Ruotò più sul fianco per averla completamente frontale, e appena il suo sorriso cominciò a incrinarsi e le sue labbra ad aprirsi per chiedere le spiegazioni di quel mutismo, la fata maligna parlò, salvandolo dal baratro.

– Lo sapevo che venivi dal circo. – 

Il vento che soffiò tra loro fece da cerniera ai rispettivi pensieri: quasi assenti, quelli di lei, stimolati, quelli di lui.

Era divertente la ragazza, tagliente al punto giusto da apprezzare l’odore delle ferite che lasciava; ma Altair non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi se quella lingua fosse così sciolta e spigliata anche in contesti più orizzontali. Le pieghe del suo vestito mosse dal vento le accarezzavano le gambe chiare e pallide, i suoi occhi continuavano a ipnotizzare l’atleta, e le sue labbra curve in un sorriso di fine estate facevano il resto.

Altair sorrise, e poi rise pure. Si ficcò le mani nelle tasche e cominciò ad avvicinarsi, dondolando più che camminando, e chinando la testa come un bambino che sa di averla fatta grossa. Arrivò di fronte a lei e lì finalmente alzò gli occhi per incontrarla.

– Sei buffa. – Disse sorridendo con gli occhi e la bocca.

Lei sembrò sorpresa.

– Sei strano. –

Altair allargò le gambe piantandosi bene a terra coi piedi, mentre le mani nelle tasche della felpa si stringevano in due pugni. Il suo sorriso si allargava ad ogni battito di ciglia, ed era piuttosto evidente il piacere che provava nello stare lì semplicemente a guardare i suoi lineamenti testardi che trasmettevano avversione. Gli piaceva; gli piaceva proprio.

– È più strano che io ancora non sappia il tuo nome. – Commentò tentando una strada in salita. Lei sbatté gli occhi e finse.

– Cosa dici? Sai benissimo come mi chiamo, te l’ho detto. – 

Incrociò le braccia sulla vita, rendendo più evidente il seno piccolo, ma prezioso. Altair restò soddisfatto di aver previsto la sua reazione.

– Lo so che non ti chiami Nero Di Seppia. – Disse trattenendo un ammicco con l’occhio.

La ragazza fece per indignarsi e scrollò le spalle.

– Come ti permetti? Quello è il mio nome. –

Altair cominciò a fremere: aveva voglia di baciare quelle labbra mendaci. Era divertente: la sua ironia, il suo gioco, il suo tener viva la fiamma della curiosità e dell’attesa. Ma la fanciulla doveva fare anche attenzione a non bruciarsi, perché quando Altair si scaldava, faceva un gran fuoco. Avrebbe scoperto il suo vero nome, la caccia sarebbe stata anche più divertente della ricompensa, e il fatto che dopo più di tre settimane lei volesse ancora mantenere segreta la sua identità, non faceva che stimolarlo e incentivarlo nel percorso. C’era un equilibrio erotico in quel tira e molla fatto di una concessione ogni tre respingimenti. 

– Allora siamo pari in stranezza. – Disse Altair in un soffio, non pentendosi di nulla in quella serata e inclinando la testa di lato. Voleva sembrare tenero, un bravo ragazzo, perciò non le avrebbe mai detto che stava cercando la strada giusta per infilarsi dentro le sue mutandine o, se proprio gli fosse andata male, dentro la sua bocca. 

Lei scosse debolmente la testa, poi agitò la birra vuota nella mano. 

– Accompagnami a casa. – 

Aggiunse con un imperativo, castrando ancora una volta i sogni del ragazzo.

Gli angoli della bocca di Altair colarono come brodo verso il basso, lenti e inesorabili, e le sopracciglia si curvarono in un’espressione delusa. Aveva perso, e stavolta sentiva fosse per davvero. Lei lo sapeva, ovviamente, e trovò che non ci fosse altro da dire. Bastarono i loro sguardi a raccontarsi come avrebbero concluso quella serata. Lui inclinò il viso e cominciò a ruotare su un fianco, pronto a partire per l’ultima passeggiata che li separava dal commiato. Lei lo seguì, petto gonfio e fiero, con un sorriso da piedistallo.

Non parlarono più. Il rumore dei loro passi sul marciapiede infossato suonava come il ticchettio di un orologio. La luce morbida e arancione dei lampioni creava un contrasto onirico e dalle tinte elettroniche sui corpi dei due ragazzi. Lei sembrava a suo agio nel silenzio, almeno quanto lui, e ogni tanto ingannava la noia infilandosi le dita nella frangetta e sistemandosela, nonostante Altair la trovasse perfetta già così. Il ragazzo, allo stesso modo, si inzuppava con facilità in quel guscio fatto solo di passi e di sguardi, di pensieri sussurrati e di spalle che si urtavano.

Non era la fine del mondo. Come aveva detto lei, era solo la terza uscita. C’era tempo, c’era speranza. Soprattutto c’era desiderio, ed era ciò che contava. Se si fosse esaurito quello, a nulla sarebbe valso il resto. 

La ragazza si arrestò in modo brusco in mezzo alla strada: durante una serata infrasettimanale in quella zona tranquilla, potevano permettersi di opporsi alle regole civiche e lasciare il marciapiede ai pavidi e agli abitudinari. Altair si inchiodò sorpreso: i suoi occhi erano stati così immersi nei pensieri che aveva fatto a malapena caso a dove metteva i piedi e al tempo che scivolava via, come crema solare che si scioglie sulla schiena. Quell’arresto significava che erano arrivati?

Lei fece spallucce e inarcò le sopracciglia, un’aria sbarazzina sul viso e il braccio con la bottiglia della birra teso di fronte a sé, verso il ragazzo.

Altair continuava a non capire, ma non gli importava. Bastavano la curiosità e i suoi occhi chiari a fargli muovere i piedi. Sorrise, di nuovo alla maniera furbetta e di chi ha già in mente la mossa successiva. A ogni passo aveva la sensazione che il loro tempo insieme si stesse accorciando, ma lo manteneva positivo l’autoimposta certezza che qualcosa di buono sarebbe successo quella sera. E con buono intendeva che l’avrebbe baciata, almeno.

Altair le arrivò di fronte, fermando l’addome a pochi centimetri dalla bottiglia. Guardò la birra, poi lei, inclinò il viso e attese.

– Buttamela, tornando a casa. – Col sorriso di una Mona Lisa aspettava che il ragazzo la liberasse di quel peso quasi inesistente e nel frattempo si nutriva della sua reazione che univa spavalderia e un tocco di flirt; ed era un cocktail che cominciava a piacerle. Altair fece finta di sorprendersi, si guardò intorno e sollevò un angolo della bocca verso l’alto.

– Tu dormi qui? – Domandò con la sua ironia soffice e sussurrata. Poi aprì la mano sul fondo della bottiglia e ci strinse le dita intorno, appropriandosi dell’oggetto.

Lei sembrò pensarci. 

– Quasi. – Lasciò il collo della birra e tornò con entrambe le mani libere, si girò e cominciò ad avvicinarsi al marciapiede. Altair la seguì con lo sguardo, dando retta a un suggerimento nella testa che gli diceva di non andarle dietro. La tracolla a catena della piccola borsetta che indossava tintinnava ad ogni suo passo, rendendo la sua figura ancora più preziosa e difficile da lasciare andar via. Arrivò al portone di legno verniciato, accarezzandolo con una mano. Si voltò e gettò gli occhi sul ragazzo, che la fissava godendo di una ricompensa solo immaginaria. Lei sorrise e sembrò dover aggiungere qualcosa, aprì la borsetta mentre i grilli frinivano e le tortore della sera cinguettavano, ricordando ai due che era l’ora di abbracciare Morfeo. Al tintinnio della catenella si unì quello delle chiavi, che tirò fuori come una prova schiacciante dell’amara evidenza: abitava lì, proprio a quel portone. E la serata era conclusa.

Impugnò una delle chiavi del mazzo, incrociando le gambe in una posa da sirena.

– Buonanotte Altair. –

Lui strinse la bottiglia e lasciò ricadere il braccio lungo il fianco, l’energia ancora sufficiente per combattere ma col traghetto del corteggiamento già salpato. Spostò i piedi, dondolò, guardò a terra e di lato, indugiò ma poi si fece forza, e mettendo su l’ultimo dei suoi sorrisi sbarazzini, si avvicinò a lei.

– Ti do la buonanotte. – Disse, ormai a pochi metri dalla ragazza illuminata ora sul viso da un velo di diffidenza. Non era sciocca, non era ingenua, e soprattutto non sognava i grandi sospiri romantici delle sue coetanee; perciò lesse perfettamente le intenzioni del ragazzo nascoste dietro a quel sorriso da scavezzacollo, riservandogli la seconda delle castrazioni della serata e condannandolo alla sterilità.

– L’hai appena fatto. –

Quella bellezza, tanto nobile quanto spietata, gli voltò le spalle impietosa e girò la chiave nella serratura, aprendo il pesante portone con la naturalezza di un’ape in volo e la forza di un’amazzone a cavallo: una visione che Altair non riuscì a sostenere senza arrestare la sua avanzata. Aveva bocciato la sua proposta. Evidentemente non aveva mai sentito parlare de “il bacio della buonanotte”. Nascosti dall’ombra del cappuccio, gli occhi di Altair cercarono affamati il suo viso, che ritrovò solo quando lei si voltò, ormai completamente infilata e nascosta dietro la fortezza di legno che la faceva sentire al sicuro contro le sue insistenze. Tuttavia, anche se le avrebbe volentieri dimostrato il contrario, Altair non se la sentì di incrinare quel sottile equilibrio fatto ancora di piccoli traguardi, da gustare come un sogno in miniatura. Avrebbe accettato di lasciarla in pace; per quella sera.

Il ragazzo sollevò la mano libera, mostrando il palmo aperto in cenno di saluto –e di resa.

– Okay. – Si limitò a rispondere con un sorriso deluso, ma pur sempre un sorriso. 

Lei non finse nemmeno di ricambiare l’espressione. Stava lì, con il solo volto fuori dalla porta ad aspettare che quella figura molesta e buffa se ne andasse. Si mordeva il labbro inferiore, fallendo nel tentativo di nascondere un certo diletto nel partecipare a quella caccia frustrata che la nobilitava a preda rara e ambita.

– Ciao. –

Altair ruotò sui piedi in un movimento lento, dicendo addio al marciapiede che era stato a un passo dal raggiungere. Superò la fila delle macchine parcheggiate e tornò sulla strada, strusciando le suole delle scarpe sull’asfalto nel tentativo di grattare via un po’ dell’amaro della sconfitta, e anche parte di un certo prurito nei pantaloni a cui avrebbe dovuto dar sollievo a casa; da solo; nella sua camera.

– Lucy. –

Quella voce, nel suono morbida come un germoglio, gli arrivò nel contenuto come una lama nella spalla, facendogli svuotare lo stomaco nel tempo di un respiro che gli si strozzò in gola; qualcuno gli aveva aperto una botola sotto i piedi e il suo unico appiglio era una birra vuota nella mano.

Si voltò prima ancora di fermare i piedi, ricongiungendosi in linea retta con gli occhi di lei, ora più distanti ma di nulla meno magnetici. Il suo corpo ancora nascosto dietro il portone, ma adesso un vento tiepido lasciava sporgere delle piccole pieghe del suo abito, e permetteva ai ciuffi lisci della frangetta di solleticarle la fronte di perla.

Lui non osò parlare: troppa la paura di interpretare male; troppo il calore che dalle viscere gli si irradiava per il corpo e gli arti, serrandogli le labbra; troppo semplicemente il timore di dire la cosa sbagliata e lacerare quella fragile magia come una tela vecchia.

– Mi chiamo Lucy. –

Tornò a parlare lei, col tono di una Musa che sussurra all’orecchio dello scrittore la prossima storia. Lasciò scappare un sorriso su quelle labbra fredde, col freno a mano disinserito, e chiuse nel più suggestivo dei modi quell’incantesimo con cui teneva in pugno Altair, in piedi ma comunque steso, senza altri assi nella manica. Come acqua fra le mani, Lucy scivolò via tirandosi indietro lentamente, lasciando che la porta ingoiasse la sua figura. Altair ebbe solo il tempo di accarezzare con gli occhi l’ultimo balenio proveniente dai suoi occhi vispi e paghi dell’assoluta vittoria su tutti i possibili fronti.

Il portone si chiuse e il rumore metallico della serratura che scatta fu l’ultimo atomo a frapporsi tra Altair e i suoi pensieri. Ingoiò e sbatté gli occhi, accompagnato solo dagli ultimi fruscii di quel vento che appena pochi secondi prima aveva mosso la frangetta della ragazza. Di Lucy.

Lucy. Quel nome gli risuonava in testa come una melodia che non si riesce a dimenticare. Gli sembrò così perfetto che si chiese come aveva fatto a non indovinarlo prima, come se quella creatura misteriosa non potesse chiamarsi in altro modo. Un triangolo nero si dipinse sulla bocca quando schiuse le labbra, mormorando fra sé:

– Lucy. – Aveva bisogno di ripeterlo, di abituarsi all’idea. In fondo, era come se si fossero presentati adesso per la prima volta. Altair e Lucy, Lucy e Altair. Abbassò la testa, infilandosi ancora di più nel cappuccio, e si ficcò le mani in tasca voltandosi, ben sapendo che non ci sarebbe stato nessun post-credits. Cominciò a camminare ondeggiando, neanche avesse bevuto sei birre invece di una; i suoi pensieri oscillavano, e così pure il suo passo. Sentiva che aveva perso, ma non poteva dire che la scoperta del suo vero nome non contasse nulla. Forse era una piccola consolazione che lei aveva voluto fargli perché si era comportato bene? Quell’idea gli tese all’insù gli angoli della bocca.

Sia sconfitto che premiato, il suo spirito volava alto in quel cielo stellato, fiero di averle strappato la migliore buonanotte, anche se dal tocco stravagante. Ma andava bene così: era lei ad essere la perla rara nella sua bizzarria, adescatrice di chissà quanti sguardi curiosi fra i quali però aveva scelto lui. Almeno, così ad Altair piaceva raccontarsela. Saltò su un muretto e lì continuò a camminare veloce, rifornito di un’energia tutta nuova che aveva bisogno di scaricare in qualche modo.

Nero di Seppia non era male, adesso che ci pensava. Fra tutte le trovate che gli aveva riservato, quella del nome era stata sicuramente la più spassosa ma, rispetto a quel _Lucy_ così vellutato e sintetico, non poteva reggere il confronto. Se lo ripeté almeno dieci volte di fila, muovendo solo le labbra, senza suono. Come un allenamento, così che la mattina dopo avrebbe potuto pronunciarlo nel migliore dei modi, con la tonalità bassa e calda di chi quel nome sogna di sussurrarlo sdraiato su un letto.

Con la volontaria confessione della sua vera identità gli era stato garantito il permesso a continuare la caccia. E lui non aveva ancora nessuna intenzione di cedere; troppo ghiotta la posta in gioco. Saltò giù dal muretto, continuando a sorridere da solo e non riuscendo a smettere; stavolta neanche il cappuccio avrebbe potuto nascondere la sua espressione beata ed emozionata come quella di un bimbo al suo primo Natale. Alzò lo sguardo rivolto alla luna, ancora tinta di rosa, e pensò che sarebbe arrivato anche fin lassù pur di dimostrare quanto valeva a Nero di Seppia. Cioè Lucy.

Teneva stretta fra i denti quella felicità, sforzandosi per non gridare in strada a pieni polmoni e far sapere a tutti che lui, a quell’ora della notte tornando a casa, era un bombolone di gioia pronto ad esplodere. Un missile di sedici anni che aveva voglia di schiantarsi sul letto della sua stanza, ma non per dormire, solo per attendere che quelle ore della notte passassero velocemente e incontrare di nuovo la ragazza strana ma vispa, buffa ma scaltra, autentica e intrigante.

Persino il prurito nel basso ventre era scomparso, troppo stravolto dalla sorpresa di quel nome per potersi ricordare che aveva intenzione di baciare le sue labbra, farle scivolare i vestiti di dosso, sentirla fremere sotto le sue dita. Per adesso godeva di quelle due sillabe ripetute dentro la bocca. Le masticava bene e poi le riassaporava, facendo ginnastica con la mascella, mentre la luna lo osservava candidamente donandogli un po’ del suo rosa pallido. 

Per strada solo il rumore dei suoi passi e un nome bisbigliato, che continuava leggero il suo corso su fra i soffi d’aria, tra le foglie dei rami più alti, perdendosi nella notte e nei suoi pollini, nel silenzio del buio, e in tutti quei pensieri che non appartengono all’alba. 


End file.
